Kale Princeton
“Screw the rules! I'm Kale freaking Princeton! I don't follow rules, I make them!” —Kale Princeton Kale Princeton 'is one of the main protagonists of the manga/anime series, ''V-Monsters!. He is the arch-rival and later best friend of Yugi Granger. Kale is commonly referred to as the second greatest V-Monsters Duelist in the world, coming after only Yugi. He is the strongest Regional Champion, being #16. As the series goes on, Kale's character evolves from an arrogant braggart, to a cocky quiet, collective and cool-attitude guy. Despite being the second main character, Kale rarely ever appears and is usually absent when most characters are present. Description Appearance Personality From early on since chapter 1, Kale has been shown to be an extremely arrogant and cocky individual. Despite this, he is shown to be quite skilled at anything he does, this includes V-Monsters. Not only does being the grandson of the world famous Professor Princeton boost Kale's arrogance, as well as his know-it-all status, his talent to succeed at anything believes him to be the greatest at anything he likes. Kale's family is rich, therefore he had a bunch of fangirls, models, cheerleaders and many others following him around, cheering him on. They would always cheer Kale on over any other character. Whenever Kale loses, all of his fangirls usually burst out in tears, crying, and depressed because Kale lost. Despite his boastful nature and over-confidence, Kale loses very infrequently as he is shown to win a majority of his duels throughout the series. After his defeat in the Sermon League final match against Yugi, Kale has gone through a change and had stopped all of his bragging, realizing the error of his ways. As the series goes on, Kale becomes quite humble and is a alot more quiet in personality. He prefers to keep to himself more and says very little. Kale becomes a lot more serious as he gets older. However, Kale is still arrogant, but doesn't underestimate his opponents nearly as often as he use to. Kale is also shown to be extremely tactical and highly intelligent. Considered the most strategical and intellectual of the main characters, Kale manages to find flaws and weaknesses in all of his opponents, even before he changed. He also had a great strategy to give all of his monsters experience by rotating them in each and every battle/duel, something most of the other main characters doesn't do. V-Monsters! Family Relationships Decks Main article: Kale Princeton's Decks Kale almost always runs a '''"Rotation"-based Deck, focusing on having each and every V-Monster having some form of experience during a duel. Kale duels having usually one to two monsters battle one other V-Monster at a time, therefore gaining them each the same amount of experience, improving each and every V-Monster he owns at the same levels, depending on how strong they are to begin with. This would then force Kale to train that one and only V-Monster until that one reaches the same levels as his other monsters. Trivia